


Cold

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluffy, I swear, M/M, No Angst, are they really?, cold night, final?, just a bit to no, just friends?, not angst, silent feelings, soft, soogyu, tsundere soobin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: It's cold, Beomgyu's alone, freezing and hungry in his house as he rant on and about to his friend, Soobin. He might have hinted to the other that he wanted McDonalds but who is he kidding? Soobin wouldn't do—Wait, who was that knocking on the door?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in hiatus for a long while now, so I offer a little soogyu to the soogyuist and non soogyuist TT^TT

"Is winter near? I think winter's near."

**[Yeah, it's, I think in a week or so.]**

"Explains why it's so cold nowadays."

**[Hmm.]**

"I'm cold."

**[So?]**

"You're mean, you never really care for me do you?"

Beomgyu pouted as he looked at the name on his phone's screen. MeanBin.

"I'm hungry, if I can, I'd go to McDonalds right now and buy me some nuggets or fries."

He said, trying his luck once again to trick his childhood friend who has stone as his heart into doing what he wants. But as what he already said, said friend bears the stone heart and would highly not buy his lame strategy.

Beomgyu frowned when he heard nothing from the other line and so he decided to just rant out about his situation today seeing as the line hasn't been cut off.

"But more so, I'm really cold and my parents are out, Huening Kai's out and about with Taehyun somewhere down the depths of darkness. Yeonjun, that hag, he has the most freedom out of the three of us, imagine, I'm stuck here inside this house while he's out there enjoying his time travelling wherever he wants, he's probably in Dubai right now, shopping at the night market, how envious I am today and yeah, it's given, you're here but you barely talk to me, I really have a sad life."

He said long enough for his lungs to burn but still, he received no response.

"Binnie?"

No answer.

"Hey Mr. Rabbit!"

**[Hmm?]**

"I thought you were dead already, you weren't answering."

**[Just speak, I'm listening.]**

Beomgyu pouted. He was hit by the sudden negative feeling of Soobin actually not wanting to talk to him so he sighed as he moved his phone away from his mouth.

"I'll sleep now, it's very much cold and it'll be comfortable, so let's just talk tomorrow again."

He said and ended the call.

He stared up at his ceiling for a second before reaching out to his nightstand to put his phone away and to turn on his moon lamp. He couldn't possibly sleep with how the dark seemed to be in a gloomy state, his mind would just work its wonders.

After pulling his duvet up to his chin and burying himself beneath the sheets, he settled on his side and tried to summon sleep.

It was going good, concentrating to sleep, that is as he casually shivers from the cold when his mind has possibly spiraled and created a sound that resonated from down to his hallway. Footsteps.

His breath quickens when the footsteps seemed to be coming closer.

He's alone, with possibly no connections to anyone. Huening Kai's on the far side of the city, staying with Taehyun, Yeonjun's in a different country as well as his parents who went out of town.

He tried to calm down and reached for his phone with trembling hands. He clicked the contact name of the most possible person that would come to him.

**To: MeanBin**

Hey, I'm in my room and I'm hearing footsteps right outside my door.

**From: MeanBin**

Yeah, open the door.

**To: MeanBin**

I'm not kidding! God it's knocking!

**From: MeanBin**

Calm down, it's just me, open your door now.

Beomgyu was still trembling as he looked at his phone's screen incredulously.

"Is he serious?" He whispered. "When I open this door and I die, I'm gonna hunt his ass down to the depths of hell." He added and wiggled out of his bed but with his duvet still wrapping around him.

Slowly, he approached his door but another knock startled him.

"Beom, I swear, I'm gonna leave if you don't open this — "

"I freaking hate you." Beomgyu said as soon as he opened his door, eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Soobin asked and held his hand up to his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered.

"Who wouldn't cry with what you did, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Soobin wiped the single tear that escaped from Beomgyu's eyes with his thumb and caressed the boy's puffy cheek.

"Damn you." Beomgyu said, still unnerved and moved away from the entrance, he then sulked at the edge of his bed while he watched Soobin turn on his room's light and off his lamp go.

The boy settled at the foot of his bed, close to him, and started to spread out what the paper bag he had on the floor. It was McDonalds.

Long after Soobin had finished preparing the foods, he looked up at Beomgyu who was wearing an upturned lips.

"Hey now, aren't you going to eat? You said you were hungry." Soobin said.

Beomgyu moved out of his position, left his duvet and sat beside Soobin.

"I thought you hate me." He said whilst stuffing his mouth with French fries.

"I thought you hated me." Soobin said and leaned on the bed, just watching his friend eat what he brought.

"How could I hate you?"

"I don't know, I'm mean enough to you, as you always say."

"Well, you're not wrong."

"I wasn't answering earlier because I was driving." Soobin then said after a long pause.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to be distracted."

"So I'm a distraction now?" Beomgyu teased. He knows for a fact that his friend has a short span of attention and would often get distracted easily.

"I did not say that."

"You basically did."

"Whatever you say."

From the sound of it, Beomgyu already knew Soobin had rolled his eyes on him and he giggled at that.

"You're so mean, I thought I was going to die tonight." He dramatically said after remembering what Soobin just did to his poor heart. "Please don't do that again, at least give me a heads up that you'll come by my house or whatever, just don't do that again."

"Alright, alright. I'm wrong, I apologize." He said, raising his hands up in the act of surrendering.

However mean Soobin could be, he still does these kinds of things, whenever Beomgyu would come and tell him he's bored, or lonely or even at the most mundane things, he would come. He does not promise anything but that's what Beomgyu loves about him, promise isn't in his vocabulary because he's all about just doing it, fulfilling what he thinks of doing instead of just saying it in the form of a promise. That's why Beomgyu has great trust and adoration for his friend.

Soobin might be the only person Beomgyu would melt to because who wouldn't to a man who knows how to surrender when he can't do it already, how to say sorry when he knows he's wrong, how to care for someone so dearly but has the right sternness, strictness and attitude.

Although Beomgyu could only yearn for him in silent and specially project it out just like now, where after he finished eating and cleaning, and he's already in bed, preparing to sleep while Soobin was sat at the edge of his bed, offering cuddles when he silently said he was still cold after all the calories he had taken.

"Move over." Soobin said and Beomgyu complied.

Soobin laid beside him after he removed his jacket.

Beomgyu was looking up at Soobin's peaceful face before breathing in and catching some of his smell, which brought a tingling feeling down his spine, warming his chest. He bit his bottom lip and moved closer, Soobin did not move and so he took it as a permission to finally wrap his arm around the boy's torso.

Soobin, unconsciously or consciously, shifted his arm up so Beomgyu could use it as a pillow and draw him much closer.

He sighed at the comfort and not long after he followed Soobin's even breathing and heard his heartbeat naturally with casual skipping, he fell asleep in the arms of his best friend wrapped under the cold night of the first snow.

**Author's Note:**

> TT^TT I edited this a lot of times because of the pronouns as this was supposed to be for my OC characters (Psyche and Sagittarius), I'm just saying... I hope you had a good read TT^TT


End file.
